thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Kids
Programming Live-action * Top Chef Junior * Get Out of My Room * American Ninja Warrior Junior * The Voice Kids * The Noise * Beat the Clock * NBC News for Universal Kids Animated * Where's Waldo? Preschool * Nina's World * Astroblast Acquired programming Animated * The Land Before Time * All Hail King Julien * DreamWorks Dragons * Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM * Pokemon * Garfield and Friends * Trollz * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Sailor Moon * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Transformers * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Star Trek: The Animated Series * The Legend of Zelda * Captain N: The Game Master * Speed Racer * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Trolls: The Beat Goes On * VeggieTales * Fairy Tail * Super Mario Adventures * Kirby Right Back at Ya * Where's Waldo (1990) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Splatoon: The Animated Series * Tomodachi Life: The TV Series * Donkey Kong * Sonic X * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Adventures * Littlest Pet Shop * Beethoven: The Animated Series * Sailor Moon Crystal * Casper's Scare School * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Sgt. Bilko * Hamtaro * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Richie Rich * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Danger Mouse * Charlotte's Web: The Series * Trollhunters * Grojband * Shrek: The Series * Naruto * One Piece * Zatch Bell * Skylanders Academy * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Baby Huey Show * Dennis the Menace * Squid Girl * The Little Lulu Show * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Dinotrux * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh * Mega Man * Totally Spies * Dan Vs. * Talking Tom & Friends * Hot Wheels * Wing Commander Academy * Casper & Friends * The Alvin Show * Tutenstein * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (US Dub) * Spirit Riding Free * Earthworm Jim * Despicable Me: The Series * Sing: The Series * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * 3-2-1 Penguins * Polly Pocket * Lucky Star * The All-New Popeye Hour * The Deep * Winx Club * Inspector Gadget * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Rolie Polie Olie * VeggieTales in the House * Dawn of the Croods * Turbo FAST * Popeye and Son * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Curious George * The Spectacular New Adventures of Casper * Monster High * Ever After High * The Secret Life of Pets: The Series * The Snorks * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * BraveStarr * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkke * Harvey Street Kids * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * VeggieTales in the City Live-action * The Next Step * Mako Mermaids * America's Funniest Home Videos * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street * Just Add Magic * Holly Hobbie * Little Big Shots * Hank Zipzer * Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Richie Rich * Mr. Bean * Little Lunch * Nowhere Boys * Officially Amazing * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends * Mighty Mustangs * Tricked * Big Star's Little Star * Matilda and the Ramsay Bunch Preschool * The Wiggles * Noddy: Toyland Detective * The Doozers * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Kipper * Pingu * Play with Me Sesame * Postman Pat * Roary the Racing Car * Rubbadubbers * Wibbly Pig PBS Kids * Angelina Ballerina * Barney & Friends * The Berenstain Bears * Between the Lions * Bob the Builder * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Dragon Tales * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Make Way for Noddy * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Sesame Street * Sid the Science Kid * Thomas and Friends * WordWorld Nickelodeon Animation * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Danny Phantom * Invader Zim * All Grown Up * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Tak and the Power of Juju * Planet Sheen * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Legend of Korra * The Penguins of Madagascar * Monsters vs. Aliens * Rugrats * Hey Arnold * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Doug * Bunsen Is a Beast * Rocko's Modern Life * The Loud House * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Welcome to the Wayne * The X's * KaBlam! * Back at the Barnyard * The Angry Beavers * Harvey Beaks * CatDog * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Mr. Meaty * The Wild Thornberrys * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Rocket Power * The Adventures of Kid Danger * As Told by Ginger * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * ChalkZone * Pinky Malinky * The Mighty B * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Catscratch * Adventures in Wonder Park Live-action * Double Dare * Sam & Cat * Hey Dude * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Clarissa Explains It All * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Unfabulous * Henry Danger * Are You Afraid of the Dark * Romeo * The Secret World of Alex Mack * iCarly * Just Jordan * The Naked Brothers Band * Nick Arcade * Victorious * The Amanda Show * Roundhouse * Big Time Rush * Legends of the Hidden Temple * True Jackson VP * Knight Squad * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Wendell & Vinnie * Kenan & Kel * The Haunted Hathaways * The Brothers Garcia * Figure It Out * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * The Thundermans Nick Jr. Programming * PAW Patrol * Bubble Guppies * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Wallykazam! * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Shimmer & Shine * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Little Bear * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Little Bill * Maisy * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Oswald * Max & Ruby * The Backyardigans * LazyTown * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Dora the Explorer * Blue's Clues * Blue's Clues & You * The Wonder Pets Sony Pictures * The Real Ghostbusters * Jumanji * Men in Black: The Series Disney Channel/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Playhouse Disney Animation * Dave the Barbarian * The Buzz on Maggie * PB&J Otter * Out of the Box * The Book of Pooh * Higglytown Heroes * JoJo's Circus * Wander Over Yonder Live-action * A.N.T. Farm * Lab Rats * Kickin' It * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Shake It Off * Sonny with a Chance * Imagination Movers Marvel Comics * The Marvel Super Heroes * Fantastic Four * Spider-Man * The Super Hero Squad Show Hanna-Barbera Productions * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You * The Flintstones Warner Bros. Animation * Animaniacs * Freakazoid * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Cartoon Network *Adventure Time *Clarence *The Powerpuff Girls *My Gym Partner's a Monkey Universal MAX Animation * Father of the Pride * The Simpsons * American Dad! * Family Guy Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 102 Dalmatians * 3 Ninjas * Abominable * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn *Agent Cody Banks *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Air Bud * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * Air Bud: World Pup * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch * Air Bud: Spikes Back * Air Buddies * Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging * Annie (2014) * Antz * Arthur Christmas * Babe * Babe: Pig in the City * Baby Geniuses * Back to the Future * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 * Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar * Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale * Barbie: The Pearl Princess * Barbie and the Secret Door * Barbie in Princess Power * Barbie Rock’n Royals * Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure * Barbie: Spy Squad * Barbie: Starlight Adventures * Barbie & her Sister in a Puppy Chase * Barbie: Video Game Hero * Barbie: Dolphin Magic * Barnyard * Batteries Not Included * Because of Winn-Dixie * Bedtime Stories * Bee Movie * Beethoven * Beethoven's 2nd * Beethoven's 3rd * Beethoven's 4th * Beethoven's 5th * Beethoven's Big Break * Beethoven's Christmas Adventure * Beethoven's Treasure Trail * Big Fat Liar * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) * The Book of Life * The Boss Baby * The Boxtrolls * A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Casper * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper's Scare School * The Cat in the Hat * Cats & Dogs * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Coraline * The Country Bears * The Croods * Curious George * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Daddy Day Care * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Dinosaur * A Dog's Purpose * A Dog's Way Home * Duck Duck Goose * Dudley Do-Right * Early Man * Earth to Echo * Ella Enchanted * Epic * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * Evan Almighty * Ever After High: Thronecoming * Ever After High: Spring Unsprung * Ever After High: Way to Wonderland * Ever After High: Dragon Games * Ever After High: Epic Winter * Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Ferdinand * The Flintstones * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Flubber * Flushed Away * Fun Size * Free Birds * Frozen * G-Force * Garfield: The Movie * George of the Jungle * George of the Jungle 2 * Gnomeo and Juliet * Good Burger * The Goonies *Goosebumps (2015) *Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween *The Greatest Showman * Gremlins * The Grinch (2018) * Harriet the Spy * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie * Hey Arnold: The Movie * Home * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil * Hop (2011) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * The Hot Chick * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Hotel for Dogs * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Ice Age * Ice Age the Meltdown * Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age Continental Drift * Ice Age Collision Course * Igor * Imagine That * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget 2 * Into the Woods * James and the Giant Peach * Jetsons: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Johnny English * Jungle 2 Jungle * Jurassic Park *The Karate Kid *The Karate Kid Part II *The Karate Kid Part III *The Karate Kid (2010) * The Kid *The Kid Who Would Be King * Kubo and the Two Strings * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Great Time of Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migrations * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * Lassie (1994) * The Last Airbender * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Liar Liar * The Little Rascals * The Little Rascals Save the Day *Look Who's Talking *Look Who's Talking Too *Look Who's Talking Now * The Lorax * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Mad Hot Ballroom * Marley and Me * Marmaduke * Masters of the Universe * Matilda * Megamind *Men in Black *Men in Black II *Men in Black III *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Minions *Minions: The Rise of Gru *Missing Link * Monkeybone * Monster High * Monster High: New Ghoul @ School * Monster High: Fright On! * Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? * Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores * Monster High: Ghouls Rule * Monster High: Friday Night Frights * Monster High Scaris: City of Frights * Monster High: 13 Wishes * Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! * Monster High: Freaky Fusion * Monster High: Haunted * Monster High: Boo York, Boo York * Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef * Monster High: Welcome to Monster High * Monster High: Electrified * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? * MouseHunt * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Mr. Magoo * Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr Popper's Penguins *Muppets from Space * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted * My Favorite Martian * Nacho Libre * Nanny McPhee * Nanny McPhee Returns * National Treasure * The Next Karate Kid * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Nim's Island * Nine Lives * Norm of the North * The Nut Job * The Nutty Professor * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps * Old Dogs *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly * Our Lips Are Sealed * Over the Hedge * The Pacifier * Paddington * ParaNorman * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Penguins of Madagascar * Peter Rabbit * Peter Rabbit 2 * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Planet 51 * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess Diaries * Puss in Boots * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown * Race to Witch Mountain * Ramona and Beezus * Rango * Ratchet & Clank * Ribbit * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * The Road to El Dorado * Robots * Rock Dog * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Sabrina Down Under * Sabrina Goes to Rome * The Sandlot * Santa Buddies * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * The Search for Santa Paws * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Shaggy Dog * Shark Tale * Sherlock Gnomes * Show Dogs * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Sing * Sky High * Smallfoot * Small Soldiers * The Smurfs * The Smurfs 2 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Snoopy Come Home * Snow Buddies * Snow Day * Son of the Mask * Song of the Sea * Space Buddies * Space Chimps * Spark * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * The Spiderwick Chronicles * Spies in Disguise * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Spooky Buddies * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Strange Magic * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * Super Buddies * Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Surf's Up *The Tale of Despereaux * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Tooth Fairy * Treasure Buddies * Trolls *Trolls World Tour * The Trumpet of the Swan * Turbo * Uncle Buck * Underdog * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out * Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave * Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story * Where the Wild Things Are * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Wild * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Wish Dragon * Wonder * Woody Woodpecker * Yours, Mine and Ours * Zathura: A Space Adventure * Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century * Zenon: The Zequel * Zenon: Z3 * Zoom: Academy for Superheroes Universal MAX * Crash *The Greatest Showman * The Hot Chick * Jurassic Park * Liar Liar * Monkeybone * National Treasure * The Nutty Professor * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Uncle Buck Specials * The Cat in the Hat * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury * Frosty the Snowman * Horton Hears a Who * How Murray Saves Christmas * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special * The Lorax * Madly Madagascar * Merry Madagascar * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town * Scared Shrekless * Shrek the Halls * Trolls Holiday